


As Long As We Want

by shotguncas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Jody Mills, Barbecue, Bottom Dean, Canon Universe, Castiel Makes the First Move, Celebrations, Claire and Jack are Supportive Children, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean is Slow at Picking up Clues, Dean's Birthday, Declarations Of Love, Dialoguing, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Movie Day/Night, Promises, Supportive Mary Winchester, Supportive Sam Winchester, Surprises, They're so cute it's gross, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, all the feels, but Canon Divergent, family gathering, like Some People Aren't Dead, real talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotguncas/pseuds/shotguncas
Summary: Dean celebrates his birthday with his family for the first time in his adult life and is amazed with moves and surprises from someone he loves.He can't help but open himself to the declarations and give in.





	1. The Celebration

 

On that Tuesday, steam was fiercely coming out of the grill positioned on a glade close to the woods around the bunker. Within every minute, steaks, burgers, sausages and skewers were turned over to receive cooking and color on both sides. The end of afternoon chill making the process longer but enjoyable.

“I’m damn glad you agreed to do this.” Sam said, holding an empty plate towards his brother.

“Well, I only agreed ‘cause the world isn’t ending for once.” Dean answered, starting to place the ready steaks on the plate. “If our family wasn’t back here with us you can be sure none of this would be happening.”

Sam nodded and shrugged, knowing his brother was right. They deserved to have a little break after coming back from The Bad Place and being able to retrieve Cas from hell. Also dealing with how damaged his mom came back from the Alternate Universe with Jack wasn’t easy.

“Birthday boy!” Garth yelled from the table. “Can I get a medium rare?”

“Coming!” Dean yelled back and placed a barely cooked sausage on the plate so that Sam could serve Garth as well.

Sam left and Dean kept on caring for the meat. He was so happy, and that felt weird.

“Dean.” Castiel said, approaching him and offering him a full beer.

“Yeah?” Dean said with a grin towards the angel. He placed the spatula on a plate and reached for the beer.

“It’s your birthday.” Cas continued, his voice soft and caring. “You should be sitting down, drinking and talking to your family. Enjoying their company.”

“I’m enjoying everything just fine, Cas. Don’t worry.” Dean shook his head.

“Well, I still would like to help.” Castiel insisted.

“Alright.” Dean rolled his eyes while patting Cas’ back, his hand lingering in place.

In the meantime, Sam, Jody and Mary were sitting at the table watching Dean and Cas’ conversation.

“Are you sure they’re not together?” Jody said to Sam with her eyebrows furrowed. “Maybe they didn’t tell you…” She offered.

“That’s what I’ve been saying to him since I came back and saw those two.” Mary said and took a sip of her beer.

“I think I would’ve heard if they were together.” Sam shivered with a grimace. “The solving of that much tension would never go unnoticed by the whole city.”

Jody laughed. “Well, they’re dumb to be avoiding things ‘cause that’s exactly how I looked at my husband.” She commented and took a sip of her beer.

“And as I told you before, Sam, that’s how John and I looked at each other.” Mary stated.

Sam smiled. “They’re being idiots… afraid of losing each other’s friendship and being rejected.”

“As far as I can see neither of those things are possible.” Jody completed and Mary hummed in agreement.

“Yeah.” Sam chuckled. “I told Dean a million times to do something ‘cause you know… our lives will never get calm and settled for good. It sucks to watch him throw away happiness.”

“He’ll change his mind eventually… they both will.” Jody said with confidence.

“He just needs to realize that the only thing that matters is their feelings and not what’s happening to the world.” Mary completed.

“I hope you’re both right…” Sam sighed and looked back at his brother just in time to catch him bending in laughter while Cas looked at him adoringly.

Jody patted Sam’s back and left towards Alex and Patience, so he excused himself from him mom and went closer to Dean and Cas.

“I know it’s customary for people to go out for dinner on their birthdays.” Cas was saying to Dean. Sam widened his eyes and stood back for a second, pretending to use his phone. “Maybe we could do that tomorrow?” The angel said hopefully. His fingers twisting themselves by his side.

“I don’t know, Cas…” Dean said, placing the last skewers on the grill. “I was thinking about just a movie night or something. Sam can order something and we can just chill with him and Jack.”

“That sound… pleasant.” Castiel said and nodded with a weak smile. He quickly got hold of a pile of plates to place them on the table and called Claire for help.

Sam watched the disappointment on Cas’ eyes for a second before walking to Dean and giving him a punch on the shoulder.

“Dude!” Dean complained.

“You’re such an idiot!” Sam said in a heated whisper.

“What?” Dean asked in confusion, caressing the place Sam had punched.

“ _What?_ ” Sam said in a silly, whiny voice, clearly mocking him. “You gotta stop being a jerk to Cas if you ever wanna be with him…” He said seriously. “He was clearly asking you out for dinner.”

“C’mon, Sam.” Dean said with a scoff. “He wasn’t aski…”

“He was, Dean.” Sam said with a bitchface. “You better cut the crap, alright? I’m being nice and telling you what I noticed. Now do what you want with that, just don’t say I’m not being supportive.”

Sam shook his head and left, going closer to Jody and her girls.

Dean poked the meat on the grill, not knowing what to do with himself. Maybe it really was time to do something about his feelings. After everything that happened, maybe they could finally try to be together…

He had long accepted that he had feelings for Castiel. Actual feelings. However, acting on them was a completely different step.

The night was upon them all, and rock songs came from the Impala which was parked close to the glade.

When everyone started settling on the table for dinner, Cas decided to sit away from Dean, feeling bad for trying to make a subtle move and not wanting to pressure him in any way. He chose a place by Claire and Kaia’s side, and smiled big at how lovely they were together. Claire caught his eyes and smiled back, leaning against Kaia’s side and causing her girlfriend to place an arm around her shoulders.

Jack sat by his other side and watched everything attentively. Taking in everyone’s behavior and manners, trying to fit in as much as he could.

Sam was watching his brother with annoyance as he told everyone about Jack and the whole nephilim situation they went through. Everyone payed attention to his words and asked as many questions as they could.

Cas stayed completely silent during dinner, only watching everyone. Sam did the same, only fake laughing a couple of times.

Hours later, Sam saw Castiel, Claire and Jack disappearing towards the bunker for some minutes, coming back holding flashlights and smiling big to each other in between a conversation.

“Cas!” Sam called, getting closer. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes… why?” Cas squinted.

“You guys kinda vanished. Got me worried.” Sam said, still suspecting the whole thing.

“Oh, well… I needed to speak to Claire and Jack privately.” Cas said with a smile towards his children and then went back to the table, leaving Sam in confusion.

Not long after that, people started saying goodbyes. Claire then called everyone to go back to the bunker so they could take a family picture before leaving. She placed the camera on the hood of the Impala and watched everyone getting settled.

Dean stood in the middle, pulling Cas close to him on his right side while Sam stood on his left side. Claire set a 10-second timer as well as the option to take a series of shots for five minutes, and then ran towards Kaia’s side.

“Smiles, please!” Jack screamed by Cas’ side as the first picture was taken. He then snapped his fingers and the first whistle went up, followed by an explosion.

For a second, everyone was startled and starting to reach for their guns and weapons, Garth even showing off his teeth. But Sam was the one to smile big and look up. “Look at the sky, guys!” He said in wonder.

Everyone looked up to the outburst of colors above and gasped. An infinity of shapes and tonalities were exploding just in front of them.

Every firework gleamed on Dean’s eyes and filled them with tears. “What is this?” He said quietly, looking at Sam.

His brother shrugged and continued to look up, walking closer to Jack and Jody.

Dean looked around and saw how everyone had stepped forward, seeming lost in the beautiful show on the sky. His eyes stopped on Cas who was still standing by his side, lovingly staring at him with a smile on his chapped lips.

“Did you…?” Dean said weakly, brows furrowed.

“You told me about that memory from Heaven, the fourth of July with Sam.” Cas explained, carefully looking at Dean while coming closer so that they could hear each other over the noises. “It seemed like a fond, nice memory. So I decided to try and recreate it with the presence of your family and yo…” Cas stopped himself when he noticed Dean was leaning closer and closer to him.

Whatever Cas had in mind went to the universe on the second Dean’s lips touched his. The softness, heat and love on the touch was overwhelming and unexpected to both of them. Castiel froze in place as Dean’s hand blindly searched for his and tangled their fingers together once he found it.

Their lips didn’t move against each other, keeping the peck chaste and quiet, only for them while everyone else was caught up in the show.

Dean pressed his forehead to Cas’, nuzzling his cheek. “Thank you, Cas.” He whispered against Cas’ soft skin.

Castiel nodded slightly and felt Dean shifting to look up to the fireworks, his temple leaning against Cas’ forehead while the angel’s eyes remained closed. Their fingers were tangled as if their lives depended on that one grip, and it did.

There was no going back from where they were. Thankfully, neither of them wanted to go back.

Their family was all there, the people they loved were all by their side. That’s all Dean and Cas ever wanted.

“Is that dinner still available?” Dean whispered suddenly.

“I think I’d like the movie plan better than a fancy dinner.” Cas answered in the same way, grinning.

Dean chuckled and placed a kiss on Cas’ cheek before letting go of his hand and hugging him tight in thanks.

Soon later, everyone started to leave. Cas made sure to thank both Claire and Jack for helping him with the fireworks, promising to take them out for a dinner soon.

Dean, Cas, Jack, Sam and Mary were left alone again, and after placing everything inside the bunker, they retrieved to their bedrooms to start getting ready for bed.

After turning on the bed for twenty minutes with Cas’ lips and hands on his mind, Dean walked to the kitchen for water, finding Sam sitting there with a book in hand and a hot chocolate mug in front of him.

“What are you doing up?” Dean mumbled, walking straight to the fridge, his feet warm against the cold tile.

“Reading.” Sam said simply, almost bored. “You?”

Dean stared at the water jar inside the fridge and followed a drop sliding from its edge to the glass under it.

“Cas and I kissed.” Dean blurted out and closed his eyes.

Sam widened his eyes and felt a wave of happiness bursting inside him. He smiled and pursed his lips. “Yeah?” He said, trying to hold himself back. “When?”

“During the fireworks.” Dean said, still turned towards the fridge.

“You, uh…” Sam said and cleared his throat. “You wanna talk about it?”

Dean sighed and closed the fridge. “I don’t know… I mean, what can I say?” He shrugged and turned around. “I never did anything about how I feel… he made the first move and all I did was kiss him quickly and thank him like an idiot.”

“Oh, but you guys can talk about that tomorrow.” Sam said as Dean sat in front of him.

“Yeah, sure, but I feel like I should’ve said something else.” Dean squeezed his eyes shut and ran both hands over his face.

“Like what?” Sam frowned.

“Like “I love you.”, maybe? I don’t know, man… I suck at shit like this.” Dean shook his head in annoyance, dropping his forehead on the table.

“C’mon Dean, you just gotta try.” Sam said and pushed at his brother’s shoulder, encouraging him to lift his head. “Cas isn’t the best at relationships either, so in my opinion, you guys would make it work just fine.”

Dean nodded slightly, taking in his brother’s words. “Maybe I can plan something for him.” He said.

“Then I’ll take Jack and mom somewhere for a couple of days so you guys can have some time.” Sam said. “Maybe a small hunt to train Jack. We’ll be out of here by lunch tops.”

“Thank you, Sammy.” Dean said and sighed in relief. He nodded to himself and got up. “Also thank you for the punch earlier. But if you do that again I’ll kick your ass.” He continued and left the kitchen with a smile.

Sam’s surprise faded into laughter. “Yeah, right.” He said.

 


	2. The Change

 

Dean woke up with fierce determination.

He got up and took a shower, keeping on the sweatpants because he wanted to have a comfy day. He placed two extra pillows on the bed for his later plans and turned on the laptop.

It was past noon, so when he saw Sam, Jack and his mom talking on the kitchen he knew they were ready to leave.

“Morning guys.” Dean said

“Hey old man!” Sam said in excitement and moved to hug his brother. “Happy birthday!” He said in the hug.

“Thanks, Sammy.” Dean said with a smile and patted his brother’s back.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart.” Mary said emotionally and squeezed the air out of him in a hug.

“Thank you, mom.” Dean smiled at her.

“Happy birthday, Dean.” Jack said and smiled in his direction, clearly hoping he could hug Dean as well.

“Thanks, kid.” Dean said and opened his arms, waving Jack closer.

Dean cleared his throat to drown the emotions once Jack stepped back, and looked at his family. “You guys are taking off?”

“Yeah.” Sam answered. “Just wanted to see you first and say good morning, but now we gotta go.” He patted Jack’s back and started walking towards the door.

“Goodbye, Dean.” Jack waved and followed Sam.

“Bye, sweetie.” Mary said and did the same.

“Bye guys, call if you need anything.” Dean said and walked to the fridge. When he looked to the side, he noticed a closed paper box over the counter and got closer.

There was a blue card on top of it, so he took it and opened.

 

_Good morning, Dean._  
_Happy Birthday!_  
_I went to the bakery and bought you this. I hope you enjoy it._  
_Castiel_

_p.s.: it isn’t warm because I requested a paper box instead of Styrofoam (because they are very bad to the environment), but you can heat it using the microwave if you wish._

 

Dean chuckled and grinned at the paper, appreciating the handwriting. He placed the card on the counter and carefully opened the box, who revealed a sweet scent of apple. Breathing in, he smiled at the pie.

After cutting himself a piece, he sat on the table and ate it with some coffee, wondering where could Cas be. Minutes later, he heard the angel’s footsteps on the hallway and felt a wave of warmth grow inside him.

“Good morning, Dean.” Castiel said from the door. He had a small smile on his lips.

“Morning, Cas.” Dean said in response, getting up to place the dishes on the sink.

“Did something happen?” Cas asked, getting inside the kitchen. “I saw Sam, Jack and your mother leaving with my truck.”

“Oh, they went for a quick hunt.” Dean turned around and saw Cas nodding. “Are you staying today?” He asked, fearing Cas’ answer.

“Of course.” Cas said with a frown. “It’s your birthday.” He walked closer to Dean and closed his arms around him, squeezing tight. “Happy birthday, Dean.”

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean said as they pulled apart. “I, uh, loved the pie.” He smiled nervously, wanting to kiss Cas but not knowing if it was okay to do that just yet.

“I’m glad.” Castiel smiled back, clearly looking at his lips and then his eyes.

“So.” Dean cleared his throat, avoiding Cas’ stare. “I was thinking that maybe we could have a movie afternoon, you know? Make some popcorn, get comfy and just chill.”

“That would be very nice.” Cas said and nodded.

“Okay then. I made my bed with more pillows, let’s go.” Dean started walking to his bedroom with Cas right behind him. “Would you like some comfortable clothes? I mean… won’t your suit pinch you or something?” He said as he opened the door.

“Oh, I… well, of course, if you have something.” Cas said while looking down at his own body.

Dean nodded and walked to his dresser. He took sweatpants and a shirt from the drawer and handed them to Cas. “You can change here while I go make us popcorn.” He said and quickly left the room, hating how awkward things seemed to be.

When he arrived back in his room with the bowl of popcorn, two beers and a water, he saw Castiel sitting on his bed, silently and carefully looking around.

“Here it is.” Dean said and Cas looked at his direction, promptly getting up to help him carry the bottles.

Dean swallowed thick at the sight of Cas looking different. He was so comfortable and homey… all Dean wanted was to cuddle him and kiss his inexistent breath away.

“You look great in soft clothing.” Dean said quietly, smiling at Cas without looking at him.

“Oh, thank you.” Cas said, voice smiling.

“I, uh… chose us some movies but thought we could start with a rewatch of Tombstone.” Dean said as he placed the notebook on the bed.

“That sounds good to me.” Cas answered, sitting back on the mattress.

Dean found the movie and made it ready to be played. Then, he pulled the blankets and settled under it, patting his side to indicate that Cas should do the same. They leaned the pillows against the bedframe and laid back, arms touching.

“Can I press play?” Castiel asked, looking at Dean by his side.

“Hold on, just gotta do something first.” Dean answered and quickly leaned over Cas, giving him a soft kiss on the lips and then settling back on his pillow.

Castiel blinked a couple of times while licking his lips. Dean pressed play and while he used one hand to eat the popcorn, the other went closer to Cas’ and tangled their fingers together.

They were both burning inside and out. Feeling each other’s body heat all over and wanting nothing more than stay like that forever.

After Tombstone ended, Dean decided to introduce Castiel to Star Wars. So he found the movie on his collection and pressed play. After that, Batman came, and Cas seemed to be enjoying everything Dean had to show him.

It was late afternoon at that point. The popcorn was long gone, and so were the beers. Dean’s head was completely laid onto Cas’ shoulder, their hands together in between their bodies.

“Hey.” Dean said quietly and Cas hummed in response. “Thank you for last night.”

“No problem, Dean.” Castiel said, squeezing Dean’s hand. “It was my pleasure.”

“Yeah, but it was all very thoughtful of you to plan something with my whole family and I… I don’t know… it was special, I guess. No one ever did that to me.” Dean continued.

Cas shifted, so Dean lifted his head and they looked into each other’s eyes while sitting straight.

“You know why I do things for you, Dean. Why I fell and why I’m still on Earth to this day.” Cas said seriously, with honesty in his eyes.

“Yeah.” Dean said and swallowed thick. “And I love you too, you know.” He added.

Castiel’s eyes softened even more, and an emotional smile reached his face.

Their lips went to each other with purpose, the movement not as slow as it seemed to them. Dean’s hand immediately going up to Cas’ cheek and neck, while Cas’ went to Dean’s bicep, holding tight.

Their mouths opened in need, and with a little tongue, they were able to show each other some of the feelings they had at the moment. The movie continued on their side but Dean couldn’t care less about it. With every passing second, his body got closer and closer to Cas’ until the point their chests were almost together.

Dean gasped and started babbling in between pecks against Cas’ lips, placing his other hand on his face as well. “I just can’t… do this… anymore, Cas… I love you… so fucking much and… I wanna be… with you… but I’m so scared and…”

“Dean.” Castiel said with a smile against one of the pecks and Dean stopped, looking at him in worry. Cas caressed both his arms. “I wanna be with you as well, you know that better than anyone. And I am terrified of the universe and its doings... I am. But I rather deal with disasters than live in pain and regret for not even trying to be with you.”

Dean sighed deeply in relief and gave Cas’ lips another kiss.

“Please tell me we can do this.” Cas begged emotionally.

“We can do this, Cas.” Dean said immediately, placing his forehead against Cas’, his voice faltering. “We can do anything we want as long as we’re together. As long as we love each other and don’t give up. _As long as we want_.”

“I need your love, Dean, and I never needed anything this much before.” Cas said with vehemence, almost crying.

“Me too, Cas.” Dean agreed. “And we’re gonna have it all, we’re gonna have everything we need. I promise you.”

Castiel then pulled Dean in for a deep kiss. Their tongues clashing and hands pulling at each other’s bodies. Needing to get closer. Needing to get deeper and further into each other.

“I need you, Dean.” Cas whispered against Dean’s lips, sharing their breaths. “Now.”

“Yeah.” Dean breathed out and nodded. He sat back on his heels and closed the laptop before putting it on the floor.

A second later, he was straddling Cas’ legs while Castiel pulled his shirt up and threw it on the floor. Before Dean could even try to reach for Cas’ shirt, the angel had his luscious lips on his chest, kissing everywhere he could reach and running both hands on his back while pulling him closer.

“Damn, Cas…” Dean said and sighed his desire, letting his head fall back and placing both hands on the back of Cas’ head, fingers threading on the dark locks.

When Castiel placed his lips on one of his nipples, Dean shivered and groaned, remembering how long it had been since he’d been with anyone, and how starved he was for any touch of skin.

He reached down and started pulling on Cas’ shirt, and in a second, the angel caught on and helped him.

Chest to chest, they gave each other’s lips long minutes of attention. With every forward movement of hips, they could clearly feel each other’s erections, each other’s desire coming onward and needing touch.

Just when Dean thought about asking Cas to lay down, Castiel seemed to understand it and moved them down on the bed, keeping Dean on top of him and placing both hands on his hips as he laid back and his head went to the pillow.

Castiel’s fingers were tangled on the waistband of Dean’s pants, and he seemed almost hesitant to go on. Dean lost himself in the blue eyes for almost thirty seconds before nodding and getting up, pulling his sweatpants and boxers down quickly. Cas watched him intently, placing both hands on the waistband of his own sweatpants and trying to pull it down but being too distracted to succeed. Dean then took it off for him and let it fall to the floor with his own.

The sight of the sharp hipbones watered Dean’s mouth, so he leaned down and placed a wet kiss on each side of Cas’ hip, getting gasps from the angel.

“Dean.” Castiel breathed out, drown in delight.

Dean looked up and saw Cas’ eyes closed tight and his hands closed in fists. He smiled to himself and got hold of both Cas’ hands, who opened to give Dean the necessary space to wrap all of their fingers together. He then straddled Cas’ hips once again, placing their forearms and hands against the mattress.

“What do you want, Cas?” Dean whispered, lowering himself over Cas for the first time, the touch getting gasps and moans from both of them as their bodies came together for the first time.

“I want to go all the way.” Cas whispered in answer. His deep voice faltering.

“Okay, baby.” Dean said and kissed the side of Cas’ face, pushing his hips forward and dragging their cocks against each other. “But I want you to top.” He requested and Cas opened his eyes slowly, tightening his grip on Dean’s hands.

“Are you sure, Dean?” Cas said quietly, worry all over his voice and eyes. “I don’t wish you to feel pain on our first experience together, maybe I should…”

“No.” Dean shook his head and leaned down to peck Cas’ lips a couple of times, letting go of one of his hands in order to take the strands of hair away from Cas’ forehead. “I want this. Promise.”

Castiel nodded and smiled. “Okay.” He said.

Dean looked at him meaningfully and leaned back, letting go of Cas’ other hand and reaching to the bedside table. “You wanna prep me?” He said, swinging the bottle of lube he had in hand.

Castiel nodded again, reaching for the bottle and motioning towards the bed, silently asking Dean to lay down.

“Don’t worry about pain.” Dean said as he placed his legs apart and Cas moved to stay in between them. “I’ll be alright.”

“I’ll heal anything bad you might feel.” Cas decided.

“You don’t have to.” Dean answered, holding Cas’ wrist. “I mean it.”

Cas nodded in understanding after a second and opened the bottle. He poured some lube on his fingers and Dean got himself ready for the feelings, but all Cas did was lean over him to kiss him deep and loudly. He was a damn great kisser, and Dean couldn’t help but regret never making a move. Those plump, pink lips fit perfectly against his own.

After minutes of making out, Dean finally felt Cas finger circling his rim, and not fifteen seconds later, entering him almost too easily. He gasped, breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead against Cas’ with the motion.

“Okay?” Cas checked.

“Yeah.” Dean breathed out. “It’s great. Go on.”

Gently, Cas moved his finger inside, doing his best not to make sudden movements to make Dean uncomfortable. All the while, he made sure to keep Dean busy with kisses on his lips, jaw and neck, and not too long later, he was already using three of his fingers.

Emotions flooded and swam in Dean’s mind. He wanted to say everything he ever felt for Castiel, but his voice seemed dry, his whole body was focused on the feelings Cas was giving him. His eyes were pressed closed, his mouth parted in delight as he gripped Cas’ shoulder and neck.

He knew for sure that from that day on, his life with Cas would be incredible.

“Cas, please, baby…” Dean said quietly, needing more.

Castiel kissed Dean’s collarbone and retrieved his fingers, causing Dean to moan and then open his eyes with a heavy breath.

“Do you want me to use a condom?” Cas asked, leaning back and sitting over his own heels.

“No, please don’t.” Dean shook his head and took a deep breath, willing his desire to back down a little not to end the fun excessively soon.

Cas nodded with a small smile and reached for the lube. He poured some on his fingers and touched himself in order to spread it over his length. Closing his eyes, Cas sighed and bit his own bottom lip. Dean watched him intently and groaned when Castiel shivered after focusing his fingers over the head of his cock.

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean said breathlessly. “I need you… c’mon, baby.”

Castiel opened his eyes with heavy breaths, seeming to remember what he was supposed to do.

After licking his lips and swallowing deeply, he leaned his body on top of Dean’s and immediately their eyes locked together. Staring at each other had always been their thing… it was only fair that the gesture was a part of the first time they had sex.

Without a word, Dean winded both his arms under Cas’, placing his hands on his shoulder blades and immediately remembering his wings. His _broken_ wings. He reached up and glued his lips to Cas’ in a meaningful kiss, needing to make him feel how much he was grateful for everything Cas did. For falling. For staying. For choosing him when everyone else gave up.

That seemed to work, because Castiel pushed his pelvis forward, nudging his cock forward and finally breaking the last barrier between them.

They both gasped into the kiss. Hands squeezing the places they held.

With another swift and long nudge, Cas’ hipbones were completely against Dean’s ass. His upper body being held close as Dean moved his own legs to rest around Cas’ body, easily placing them against the angel’s lower back and tailbone. All the while sharing breaths and gasps.

Nodding, Dean let Castiel know that he could move.

After that signal, the universe slowed down. The slide of lips started again almost in time with the slide of hips. The emotions were slowly becoming more than they could handle, but both of them were ready to drown in them for once.

Castiel set a slow and deep pace on his hip movements, placing his arms under Dean’s as well and holding tight to his shoulders. He mumbled something that sounded like Enochian against Dean’s cheek and then moved his lips down to kiss under Dean’s ear, feeling every shiver that ran on his body.

Dean’s hands wandered all over Cas’ back, pulling him closer and closer. The feeling of Cas sliding inside him was breathtaking, and he never wanted to forget that. It was incredible how everything fit perfectly, how their bodies and minds were _meant to be together,_ as cliché as that sounded.

Castiel moved his legs slightly forward and got a long, satisfied sigh from Dean, who unconsciously scratched his back, trying to relief some desire. Cas gasped and sped his movements a little, already feeling close.

“Cas, baby, I’m so close…” Dean whispered, loosening his hold on Cas’ upper body. “Please, touch me.” He begged.

Nodding, Cas pulled his arm from under Dean and reached in between their bodies to stroke Dean’s erection. The certainty in his movements was something new to him, and both of them appreciated the fact that they felt so comfortable with each other.

Less than a minute later, Cas’ breathing was faltering, and the kisses he was leaving on Dean’s jaw became only slight touch of lips. “Dean.” He called almost in a warning tone.

“Yeah, me too.” Dean said in a whisper. “So close… keep going.”

Dean slid his legs to the sides and his hands went down Castiel’s back to give his ass a squeeze. Cas moaned loud to that, and Dean immediately felt his body locking up and the orgasm that was waiting in his navel came bursting and spilling between their bodies.

After a long sigh, Dean kept his eyes closed and reached up to kiss Cas’ neck, prompting his tongue forward for Cas to enjoy his nibbles and little licks. He kept his hands on Cas’ lower back, slightly scratching the skin and causing shivers to run up and down Cas’ spine.

Within a minute, Castiel’s pelvic movements became faster and erratic, his lips parted in awe could only let go little whimpers and low calls of Dean’s name.

Dean moved his lips to Cas’ ear and after biting his earlobe, he made sure to breathe against it. “Let go, baby.” He whispered and felt the pulsing of Cas’ cock as his release blew against his inner walls.

“Dean.” Cas moaned breathlessly, his chest heaving as he tried to keep himself up.

Kissing his lips sensually, Dean led him through the orgasm, and a minute later gently nudged Cas’ shoulder so that they could lay on their sides. Cas’ member slipped out with the movement, and before Dean could even think about getting up and finding something to clean them up, Cas had cleaned them both with a thought.

Dean hummed in appreciation and continued to kiss him. He placed one leg over Cas’ hip and his arm around him, caressing his back and neck.

After a couple of minutes, Cas leaned back and they looked into each other’s bright, hopeful eyes.

“Thank you for everything you ever did to me, Cas.” Dean said softly.

Castiel smiled and nodded. “Thank you for everything as well.” He said and reached up to caress Dean’s face and hair. “I’m very glad we have each other.”

“Yeah… me too, baby.” Dean leaned forward and pecked Cas’ lips before nuzzling his cheek. “Love you.”

“I love you.” Castiel said back.

Soon they fell asleep like that. Holding each other close and with the promises hanging heavy and proudly on their hearts.

 

***

 

“Cas?” Dean mumbled against Cas’ neck as soon as he woke up an hour later.

“Yes.” Cas said quietly, his voice smiling.

Dean smiled back. “I’m glad you’re still here.” He whispered.

“I’m not going anywhere Dean.” Cas kissed his head. “I promised you that as soon as you took me out of hell.” He said and squeezed Dean in his arms.

Dean leaned back to look Cas in the eye. “I have to say… it was nice to raise _you_ from hell for once.”

They both chuckled and Cas gave him a peck on the lips.

“You wanna go out for dinner?” Dean asked. “I hear it’s customary for people to do that on their birthdays.” He winked.

“I’d like that very much.” Cas answered with a grin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed it! mishdestiel on twitter and tumblr :)


End file.
